Step Up to the Music
by Nastukashi-Bishoujo
Summary: Transfering to KMSA,Hinata finds herself estranged with an egotistical jerk as a roommmate and a strange pink-haired rival.With things turning out the way they are,why would she want to stay here any longer?Maybe for a chance to live her dream?Just maybe.
1. Prologue

**Listen to please don't stop the music, by Rihanna while reading this! It's my inspiration and it sets the mood!**

_Please don't stop the music (4x)_

Music and dancing was my life. I lived for the rush you feel when you listen to it, when you dance to it. The words…you understand what they mean. You understand the sorrow; the happiness; the frustration that they feel when they sing. You can...well you can dance to it.

I become intoxicated. No matter what happens…as long as I have my music, I can do anything, dance to anything.

Intoxication comes in many forms. For me…it's my music. It's my Dances. Even in this bar…the bodies…the smell…the sound…everything.

It's no wonder that when _he_ asked me to dance, I immediately agreed. His cold, but passionate onyx eyes bore into my blank, soft ivory ones.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

My back was against his chest. His hands were held firmly on my waist.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

_  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Before I knew it, his lips collided with mine; this person, who I had been eye flirting with since I walked into this place. I had seen him with _her_._She_ left him. Oh, I _knew_. I knew all too well. _She_ took _my _lover away.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

But the connection I had with this person…it never seemed to disintegrate. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to stop either. Our auras…they matched so perfectly together. My hand in his…it fit. His hand…fit perfectly on my waist more perfectly than anyone's.

People have had their chance at life. It was now my turn; starting with _him_.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do it  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

The song was almost over; which meant…_he_ was almost over.

Through our kiss, I whispered, "Are you going to disappear…along with this song?" I continued kissing him. I was scared for his answer. Every song I had ever heard…matched perfectly with my life; the love; the comfort; the disappointments; and the disappearances. And just like those, I was scared that this one, this emotion, was going to disappear along with the fading song.

_Please don't stop the music…_

"Never," Was his seductive answer. I smiled into the kiss. I Hyuuga Hinata was intoxicated by music, by dancing,…and by Uchiha Sasuke.

My motto, no music, no dancing; no life,…never mattered more than at this very moment.

* * *

_This was fun to write. It was really random, but inspired by Rihanna-PLease don't stop the music._

_Hoped you like it. I was thinkin about turning it into a chapter story but...idk. you review and help!_

_love yas!_

_Nastikashi-Bishoujo. _


	2. Interstingly Amazing

_Special thanks to **EvilAngel767 **for getting me to turn this into a chappie fic!__**  
**_

_And all the others who reviewed, too!  
_

_Anou...hope you like it. I"m still for Spiral's Alliance but I am just stuck right now! The new chapter will hopefully be out soon!_

_Hope you enjoy! it's probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written!_

**_Interestingly amazing---chapter one. Start!_**

* * *

Please Don't Stop the Music

I sighed. I don't even remember how I got here. Here at Konoha School of Musical Arts. My name is Hyuuga hinata. Yes, I am a Hyuuga. Also the heir to the Hyuuga company for designer clothes (I couldn't think of anything else!:3). I am at my senior year of high school. I just transferred to The Konoha School of Musical Arts—also known as KSMA—one of the finest musical arts schools in the country. My best friends are Yamanaka Ino, Tsubaki Temari, and Kichi Tenten. They all attend this school as well. Ino majors in Visual Arts. Temari majors in drama, and Tenten majors in dance. We all minor in singing. I'm gonna keep my major a secret. You'll find it out soon enough. I also take extra classes, like music and academic programs. I know this all sounds like a college but that's why its one of the best in the country—because of it's sophisticated academics.

They also have dorms. Sadly, the dorms are co-ed. So, I might end up with a guy. Don't get me wrong—I love guys, but I actually had to live with my 20 year old cousin, Neji, for a couple of years. It was surprisingly clean, only because my father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had sent maids over everyday. But somehow, Neji would mess it up in between the clean ups. Behind his clean looking demeanor, he's a pig underneath. As a child, my father never spent much time with me and my younger sister, Hanabi, so he's trying to make up for it, I guess, by inviting me over for dinner every night and convincing me to spend the night over there and sending us on shopping sprees. It's actually kinda creepy now that I think back out on it. I sighed once more.

"You're only here for five minutes and you're already giving up?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Tema-chan!" I turned around, and there she was, leaning against a fat Sakura tree. I dropped my bags and hugged her.

"Hey to you to." She hugged me back.

"So, where's my dorm and who's staying with whom?" Her face became weary.

"Sadly, I'm staying with this girl name Sakura. Ino and Tenten are staying together…"

"Who am I staying with?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Who?" I guess I made a funny face because she started laughing.

"This one guy," I felt someone bump into me.

"Excuse you," A dark, seductive voice said. I turned around and glared at the person. He had dark navy hair, like mine, only mine was somewhat lighter. His skin matched mine—pale. That's the only way to describe it.

"Oh, sorry, but I think your mistaken. Excuse_ you_," I turned around back to Temari.

"I'm not the one who is just standing around." I ignored him and soon felt his presence gone.

"The good part is that my dorm is right next to yours!" Temari tried to cheer me up, completely avoiding the fact that she hasn't told me who this Uchiha Sasuke is. She led me to my dorm. Room 1700. How many dorms were in this place???!

I said goodbye to Temari as I walked into my dorm. I froze where I stood. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, making out with some pink haired bimbo on one of the beds. I walked over to the empty bed and put my bags down, completely ignoring what was going on in my own dorm.

"That's my bed," I heard him whisper. The pink haired girl was still kissing around him.

"Well, too bad. I won't have a bed with the semen of two utterly insane people." I could feel his piercing glare. He pushed the pink haired girl off of him and whispered something in her ear. She ran off hurriedly with a big grin plastered on her fake-looking face. I looked at him for the first time. He was the boy that had bumped into me earlier.

"You should really move your items," He said to me.

"Not unless you get me a new mattress," I explained somewhat angry. I had a right to be, right?

"What if I dry clean it?"

"What if you drop it and be nice?"

"What if that would kill me?"

"What trouble would that bring me?"

"What, you don't care for me?"

"Don't be so egotistic. I just met you." Sasuke sighed. We stayed silent for a little while.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He introduced. I recognized his last name. His father is a client of my father's. They own a major…anou…eto…I can't remember right now but, I remember it was something big.

"Hinata."

"Last name?"

"Hyuuga," He just stared at me like I was growing a second head.

"So…you're the Hyuuga heiress,"

"So…what does it matter to you?" This guy was really getting on my nerves. I had just tucked my last bit of clothes away before he spoke again.

"Well, where are you gonna sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe at my friend's dorm," I exhaled, frustrated from his constant annoying questions.

"Okay," There was once again an awkward silence. Suddenly, he came up from behind me and grabbed my wrist and spun me around. His face was about an inch away from mine. What the hell????!!! I slapped him as hard as I could before he could get any closer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"Interesting…" He muttered; his left cheek now wearing a red handprint.

"I'll be back later," I stomped out of the dorm, grabbing the key that was on the drawer and ringing it around my neck, like a necklace.

"Who does that bastard think he is?!" I stomped about two times and pounded on Temari's door.

"What!?" The pink haired bimbo opened the door.

"Is Temari here?" I backed away.

"Temari!" She called angrily. Is this girl bi-polar? (no offense to bi-polar peoples!!)

"What do you want, forehead?" I recognized that nickname too. Ino said it once. You had to admit, she did have a pretty big forehead. "Oh, hey, Hinata," Temari recognized me.

"Do you know where I can get my schedule?"

"Schedules come out tomorrow in homeroom," She explained, stepping outside.

"You wanna go shopping or something? I'm really bored and I don't want to go back to my dorm." She gave me a knowing look.

"Me neither. Let's go get Ino and Tenten," We walked about another four feet and Temari knocked on the door the other side of my dorm. A girl with blonde hair put up in a ponytail answered the door.

"HINATA!!!!" She tackled me to the ground, by hugging me.

"Nice to see you too, Ino," I could barely breath under her death hug.

"What is all the noise," Another girl with dark brown hair put up in two buns on the sides of her head screamed, coming out of the dorm. I looked at her and smiled lightly, my head starting to spin from lack of oxygen.

"I-Ino…can you let me go…I…can't breathe." She immediately got off of me.

"Hinata!!" I was once again, tackled to the ground.

"Tenten, I can't…breathe…" I whispered, almost about to faint. She got off me as well.

"Gomen," She smiled apologetically.

"You guys wanna go shopping? Then we can go to the club."

"Hai!" They both answered at the same time. It was only about three o'clock in the afternoon, so we would have plenty of time.

"Everyone's car or one car?" Tenten asked.

"One car." Everyone said in unison.

"Ino's car!" Temari yelled loudly.

"Doushite!?" Ino whined.

"Because your car can fit the most people." Ino had a white 2008 Acura MDX. It was really nice.

"Fine…" She gave in, trudging back inside to find her car keys. I saw her car keys in the pocket of her coat.

"In--" I was cut off by Temari's hand.

"I want to see how long it takes her to realize."

"Tenten, have you seen my keys?!"

"In your pocket!" She called out.

"Thanks!"_-Bang- _I turned to see that my roommate made the noise. He had slammed the dorm door. He turned to glare at me. His check was still red, but the handprint was almost unnoticeable.

"What'd you do you him?" Tenten asked as she saw Sasuke leaving down the elevator.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered. I hate when I do that. I only stutter when I lie. Tenten gave me a stare but let the situation go. Ino came out of the room and locked the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Hai!" We were on our way to the mall.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Sasuke's POV

I can't believe she actually slapped me! Usually any girl would just fall all over me. I guess…she's not just any girl. Or…she could be hiding the fact that she doesn't like although she is another fangirl, just to get my attention.

_Don't be so egotistic_

Her words rang in my head for a good twenty minutes or so. Ah! Why can't she get out of my head! I just met her!

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" I heard an annoying voice behind me. I turned around to see my best friend/rival running towards me.

"What, dobe?"

"Who'd your roommate end up being?" He asked when he caught up to me.

"Some girl," I answered.

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever. I bet she's not as hot as Sakura-chan,"

"You realize that that's my girlfriend you're talking about." His face became sad then happy again.

"I still don't know why you go out with her even though you don't like her." I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know."

"The gang's going to the mall. We're going to the club afterwards. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Hn," I had nothing better to do anyways.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, we were headed to the mall. Hopefully, that will get my mind out of the gutter for a bit.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Hinata's POV

The drive to the mall was relatively short and quiet. Once we got into the mall, the three girls rushed into different stores, while I was just pulled into a store with Ino. Tenten went to a store more her style and so did Temari. Ino and I have somewhat the same tastes in fashion. Only hers is more sexy and feminine. Mine's a bit more conservative. There's really no difference. During my earlier high school years, my fashion sense changed a lot. I no longer wore a heavy, beige jacket everyday of my life. My clothes actually showed my feminine figure that most girls my age glare at me for.

"Hina-chan! Look, here's something that will fit you perfectly!" She showed me a nice looking top that would reveal my toned stomach. The sleeves flared out and stopped at the elbows. It was a nice color; white with a tint of light-blue, almost lavender with it. It would contrast with my hair but bring out my eyes. My eyes were almost the exact same color.

"Do-able," Ino smiled brightly. Usually, she would pick too revealing clothes. Very rarely does she pick clothes that I could wear in public. I looked around and saw a deep purple-colored top, well, more like a dress. It probably would come down a bit over mid-thigh on Ino.

"Ino, here's something!" I pointed at it. Her face beamed brightly. I guess she liked it. She tried it on and looked amazing in it. She made me try on the shirt with a very revealing denim-mini skirt. She shoved in a pair of white boots that went about knee length. When she looked around for shoes, she found black boots that buckled around the edges. The last one was in her size too. We bought the outfits and put them on once again. Mine was a total of…20,982 yen. Hers was a total of 26,22.5 yen. Be thankful that we have jobs.

"Oi! You guys done yet??!!!" Tenten screamed from the doorway.

"Hai!" We answered. We soon had dinner and then went to the club.

"What's this place called again?" I asked confused about where we were going.

"Evolution, I think it was called," Temari answered. So…Evolution…

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyeD! I'll come with a new chapter ASAP!_

_reviiew for me!! Loves ya!_

_Natsukashi-Bishoujo _


	3. He wears AXE

_cough Gomen, minna. I had a 102 degree fever yesterday, so i couldn't update like i planned to. sorry._

_well, here's the second chapter._

_Enjoy! cough hehe_

* * *

Evolution… 

There was nothing here that caught my attention in this club. The music was slow and there was no one dancing, but I said that I would stay until 12, because today is the last free day that we have before school on Monday.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" The voice came from a retard named Naruto.

"What, dobe?" I answered annoyed. He had made me change from my utterly comfortable clothes into…this thing that I'm wearing. It was formal, somewhat. It was a black button up shirt and black jeans. I couldn't dance in these shoes that he gave me!

"Look at Tenten, Temari, and Ino!" He laughed loudly. I looked in that direction and felt my mouth drop slightly. It didn't drop because of them, it dropped because of _her_. She looked amazing. She was…my roommate… Aw, shit. Now, I think my roommate is hot. Damn.

"So?" I asked, pretending not to care, immediately closing my mouth.

"Do you see that girl? The one with the dark blue hair!?" I had no idea how he could tell what color her hair was. It looked all different colors because of the lights. Plus it was dark, so yeah.

"Who cares? I have a girlfriend!" I reminded him once again.

"And? She's not here, and they are. Who's gonna know!?" This was not like Naruto to try and get me to cheat on Sakura. That was the name of my girlfriend. Well, what would it hurt? I was going to break up with her tomorrow anyway.

"Aw, what the hell?" I walked over to Hinata and she stared at me like I was retarded. Her eyes then went wide.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" She ran past me and went to hug Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. They were both in my class last year. They both hugged her back. I wonder how they new each other.

"Okay, Okay, now we're gonna pump up the music some, 'kay? So, ya'll get to dancing!" The dj yelled from where the stereos were.

"You wanna dance?!" I heard Hinata ask Inuzuka and Aburame. Aburame nodded and Kiba yelled a loud yes. They went on the dance floor. 'Ride on,' by TVXQ started playing and Hinata started dancing like a pro. She was really good. I think she plays the violin too. It was that or the cello. I couldn't remember. She started dancing more with Shino now. He was a pretty good dancer himself. You'd think, by his demeanor, that he wouldn't dance, but he was really actually good. Aburame was the only thing keeping me from seeing what Hinata looked like dancing now. The only thing I could see of Hinata was her hands on Shino's shoulders and her long ebony hair flying behind her back. I knew she wasn't a slut, because of the way she acted earlier, so I didn't think anything of it when she switched to Inuzuka Kiba. She was spinning around him while he just watched her for a second. Then he started dancing with her. He was holding her waist. The song finally ended and then started a new one. I slid my way over to where they were still dancing.

"Can I interrupt?" I asked. Inuzuka looked at me with a glare. I smirked.

"Whatever," She said as I pulled her to a different part of the dance floor; the middle. I pulled her hands on my shoulders and let them go, seeing if she would move them. To my surprise, she didn't. We moved with the fast tempo together. She closed her eyes and I bent down to her level. I had to admit, she was even hotter up close. She was relatively short, so I had a hard time bending down that far. She opened her eyes and they became wider. It was to be expected since my lips were an inch apart from hers. She pushed me away and ran into the larger crowd. That was…unexpected, to say the least. I suddenly felt a strong hold on my shoulder.

"You getting nowhere with her, you know." Aburame warned me. I shrugged off his hand and walked away, muttering, "Hn."

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Author's POV! Yay!

"Oi, Shino, where's Hinata?!" Kiba yelled over the blasting music. Shino ignored him and walked away. He somehow found himself outside. He heard muffled coughs and sobs.

"Hinata?" He was now in front of a bent over Hinata.

"H-Hai, Shino-kun?" Hinata forced a smile.

"Daijoubu?" He asked, staring down intensely at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hai!" Hinata caught Shino's glaring. "I-Iie."

"Why didn't you stop him? You knew what he was going to do,"

"Wakaru...demo…he looked so much like…_him._"

"Hai…" they stayed in silence for sometime.

"You want me to take you back to the dorm?"

"…" She nodded her head and followed Shino back to his car. The rode in his car for a short time before the silence was broken.

"So…how is it at KSMA?" Hinata asked casually.

"It's fine. The people are the type of people that you would like." Hinata smiled at her response.

"How was it back at home?" He asked, sensing that she wanted to keep talking.

"Fine, actually. Otou-san is still deciding about heir but he said that I was a shoe-in." Shino smiled beneath his high-collared coat.

"Good," He nodded. He had run out of things to say.

"What dorm are you and Kiba staying at?"

"1702, I think it was."

"Hountou? Mines two doors down,"

"Well, Kiba wants to see how you're doing, so he asked me if you wanted to do dinner tomorrow. All three of us." Shino explained while getting out of the car. Hinata breathed forcefully from the tense air in the car. They talked more while walking to the dorms. They finally said their goodbyes and walked into their dorms.

Hinata walked inside her room and jumped onto her current bed, AKA; Sasuke's bed. She laid down on the bed and hugged the covered pillow. Its smell distinguished something about Sasuke.

_He wears AXE _Hinata thought randomly to herself. She soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Sasuke's POV

I drove my car home after the Hinata thing. When I came, I noticed the door was unlocked. Stupid girl. She can't even remember to lock a damn door. When I came inside, she was laying on my bed, fast asleep. I wanted to wake her but…she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Instead of waking her, I grabbed an extra blanket from the linen closet and jumped on the couch.

The next morning, I woke up to smell eggs…bacon…syrup…and waffles. I opened my eyes to a very bright and sunny light coming from outside. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"You aren't suppose to bring snack foods," I said, rubbing my eyes warily.

"This isn't snack foods. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," I could see her smiling through my blurry eye. Her wet hair was framing her face perfectly. "Would you like some?" I shrugged and sat down on a stool.

"What time is it?" I asked while Hinata put a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me then put another plate with waffles and syrup. I pushed the waffles away and she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, while cocking her head in a random direction.

"I don't like sweets." She shrugged and looked at her watch.

"Eight o'clock."

"Great. Homeroom isn't until nine." I said back. She took the waffles and started eating them herself.

"How come you didn't make any for yourself?" I asked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"I don't usually eat breakfast." She answered.

"What happened to the, 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,' crap?"

"I haven't had a real breakfast since I was six. Usually, I'd just grab a piece of fruit on the way to school. I was always in a rush," I wondered why she was telling me this. She finished her one waffle and washed the plate in the sink. I got up to wash my plate, after I finished, but she just took the plate and started washing it.

"I don't need anyone taking care of me." I stated, walking into the bedroom and took some clothes out of my drawer. "I'll get your mattress dry cleaned today, so don't sleep on my bed." She scoffed. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked out in my towel. I had forgotten my shirt. Hinata looked up from her book and her eyes widened.

"What?" I was in a pair of faded jeans that had a chain belt. I had no shirt because I forgot it!

"Put your shirt on!" She threw me a shirt that was next to her. It was my shirt.

"Thanks," I muttered as I pulled the shirt over my head and shook the excess water out of my hair.

"Watch it!" Hinata yelled, putting up her hands in defense.

"Whatever. You ready for class?"

"What are you talking about? I don't think that we have the same classes."

"Actually…Let me see your schedule," He held out his hand and I dug it out of my bag.

The schedules went as followed (If this is hard to read, subtract every 13or higher number by how many it takes to get to twelve; and that's the time; ex. 19:00-12:00 equals 7:00 PM!):

Sasuke(**bold**) _Hinata(italics)_

9:00 A.M. **Hatake Kakashi – HR **_Hatake Kakashi – HR_

9:15-13:50 **Yuuhi Kurenai – Dance** _Yuuhi Kurenai – Dance_

13:50-15:00** Lunch** _Lunch_

15:05-16:50 **Maitou Gai – P.E.(mandatory) **_Mitarashi Anko – P.E (mandatory)_

17:00-18:00 **Sarutobi Asuma – Music** _Sarutobi Asuma – Music_

18:00-19:00 **Orochimaru - Drama** _Hatake Kakashi – Visual Arts_

19:05-20:00 **Jiraiya – Academics** _Jiraiya - Academics_

20:00-21:00 **Shizune - Singing **_Shizune - Singing_

21:00 **Dinner / Sleep**_ Dinner/ Sleep_

"Yep, that's practically the same schedule, except for two classes. But one of the classes, we only have different teachers."

"You dance?"

"Hn. It's my major." Sasuke grabbed his bag and keys and walked out the door with Hinata tagging along.

_ He's so annoying _She thought.

_She's so annoying_ He thought simutaniously.

* * *

_thanks for reading and i hope you review!!_

_Nastukashi-Bishoujo _


	4. New Rival

_Please enjoy this new chapter.!_

* * *

-Step up to the Music-

"Kakashi-sensei!" a blonde yelled as Sasuke and I walked into the classroom.

"Get off of me, dobe," Sasuke said annoyed. 'Dobe,' as Sasuke had called him, had jumped on the first person who walked into the room. Thank Kami-sama, that it was Sasuke.

"Who's this girl?" Dobe said confused as he climbed off of Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you Dobe-san," I smiled at him. He had a confused face. Sasuke all of a sudden bursted out laughing.

"She-She-She… called you… DOBE-san!" He said through laughs. Naruto chuckled a bit and held out his hand.

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," He smiled. I blushed from embarrassment. I just called him DOBE!!!!!

"Gomen Nasai!" I bowed in apology.

"It's okay. I get called that every day by Sasuke-teme, over here." He said whole-heartedly. I smiled gratefully. We walked towards some desks and took a seat. I sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. I was talking with Naruto. I found out he loves ramen and his major is dance as well.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud shriek filled the classroom. I flinched at the sound. A blur of pink filled my vision. The thing was the girl from yesterday. The one that was with Sasuke on **my** bed. I shuddered at the thought.

They were talking for a while and I saw the pink-haired girl turn sad. Tears rimed the bottom of her eyes. I turned away and started talking with Naruto again.

"YOU!" My head whipped around at the loud voice. The girl was pointing at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You took my Sasuke-kun away!!!!" She shrieked.

"I didn't do anything," I said back.

"My--" She was cut off.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino to the rescue! The pink haired girl turned to head to face the wrath of Yamanaka INO!!!!!!

"Stay out of this Ino-pig!" She yelled back.

"Then stop annoying Hinata!" Her eyes reverted back to me.

"Hinata, is it?" I sunk into my seat. "Since I know your name, I, Haruno Sakura, challenge you."

"To what?" I muttered annoyed by this girl already.

"I challenge you to the Tatsuya Mai Competition in December. Since we're both dancing majors, you should have no problem with dancing against the top dancer in the class." How many times did she use the word 'dance' in that sentence?! Four? Five?

"Anou…I don't think that that is such a great idea."

"What, the new girl is too scared to have a little competition with a big shot dancer?" Sakura taunted.

"Iie, it's just that--"

"You're too scared? I **completely **understand that you don't want to go against the top dancer in the school." Now, I was starting to really get pissed off with this girl. She just didn't know when to shut up! She kept on talking about how good she is, how long she's been dancing, blah blah blah.

I could feel my hands starting to shake.

"Just SHUT UP!" Everyone who was previously not staring was now staring. I could tell. Sakura's face was that of shock and anger. All traces of bragging and cockiness gone for what seemed like five seconds.

"Ooh, new girl has a temper." She once again mocked.

"Okay, you want a rival? You got one!" I glared at her and she glared back. You could probably feel the electric tension between us.

"Class! Settle Down and go to your next class!" A voice boomed into the classroom.

"Kakashi-sensei? When did you get here?"

"A while ago, but I now see why none of you noticed." The mask Kakashi-sensei was wearing showed that he was smiling at Haruno and myself.

"Welcome to the Konoha School of Musical Arts, Hyuuga Hinata-san. I am proud to say that I have met the infamous transfer student,"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Sasuke finally spoke. What has he been doing since we got in here!?

"You didn't know? She's the new transfer student that beat out almost five-hundred other scholars because of her dancing skills. There was another thing though. That DVD convinced much of the staff and myself." DVD? What DVD?

I didn't have time to ask. The bell rung right after, signaling time for first period.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I'll see you later, ne?" Ino said to me.

"Ah, hai!"

"Hinata-chan, you ready for dance?!" Naruto called from the door and I walked over to him, after waving back at Ino. We walked a long ways before going into a **large** dance room. The room was surround by mirrors, had the ballet bars, and oddly enough, had a large white piano. There was also a somewhat large stereo.

"Class, line up against the wall!" A loud demanding voice called out. A women with slightly curly, black, shoulder length hair and blood red eyes came into the room. I suspected her to be Kurenai-sensei.

Everyone lined up against the right side of the room, away from the piano.

"When I call your name, step forward!" This woman had a sense of belonging…a sense of…superiority. Plus she was beautiful.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke took two steps forward.

"Kichi Tenten!" I had forgotten that Tenten took this class.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" I took two steps forward so that I was in sync with everyone else.

"and Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru…I've never met him before. "The people standing forward is Team one! The people standing behind them are Team two! These teams are permanent for the rest of the year. No ifs, ands, or buts. There are only a few ways to make me switch the teams around. One; is to completely screw up with your teammates, as in getting into a fight with them, which also might resort in suspension from school or expulsion from KSMA. Number two; On the request of the entire team that you be removed. And Number three; losing competitions more than 5 times in a row. Do I make myself clear?!" She explained thoroughly.

"Hai!" Most people said. The more quiet people just nodded.

"Good. I have a tentative class this year." She smiled to herself, "First competition, due at the end of the week! Make a routine with the song 'Purple Line' by TVXQ. You must have a complete routine with all of the people in your group having equal parts. Start!" Everyone started working on their routine immediately.

"What kind of dance song is 'Purple Line'?" Shikamaru asked.

"J-pop" Tenten answered. She must be pretty happy about this song. TVXQ is her (and my) favorite band after all. They were also drop dead gorgeous! My favorite is Jaejoong. Hers is Junsu. They were amazingly hot!

"Then this dance will be easy," Sasuke said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We all discussed what moves that we will probably use. Team one was running smooth. The same could **not** be said for Team two.

-Step up to the Music-

Author's POV

"_**NARUTO, YOU IDIOT**_!" The pink haired drama queen yelled out. Somewhere in France, a glass cup just broke. Back to our favorite Team Two.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to! The floor is slippery!"

"That's why you wear dance shoes!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled at the duo.

"Naruto-kun, you should stop arguing. Team one has already started on their routine" Sai said from the ground which he was sitting on.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? Dattebayou!"

"Can we please just come up with a routine already?!" Kiba yelled angrily. Who could blame him? He had been listening to these two argue for the past hour and a half!!

"Fine…" The duo answered.

Three hours later…

"Alright guys, since you were working somewhat productively, the competition is moved to tomorrow, so be ready or lose. Class dismissed!" Everyone went to grab their bags.

"We'll meet you guys at the restaurant, okay?" Team one had planned to have lunch together to talk more about the routine.

"Okay," Everyone walked out of the room, tired from working for almost five hours straight. They were sweaty and tired. They also had the rest of the day ahead of them.

Hinata had met Shikamaru and learned lots about him. She learned that he had a 200 I.Q., he liked cloud gazing, and he's pretty lazy but will work hard when it comes down to it. Oh! And he's really good friends with Ino. CoughHelikesherCough

Lunch went smoothly for Team one. Even Sasuke said he had a somewhat good time. They all connected with each other.

-Step up to the Music-

Hinata's POV

"Class!" Oh, Kami-sama. If I hear that word one more time, I will scream. Anko-sensei had all the girls run to their dorms to change into P.E. uniforms. By the time everyone got back, class was almost over! So all the girls, especially the girls from dance classes, took showers for the last five to ten minutes of class.

Next class is Music. I should be seeing Sasuke there. I wonder what he plays…

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please review!_

_Much Love,_

_Natsukashi-Bishoujo_


	5. Blur and a Clean Bed

_Sorry! So so so so so **VERY** Sorry!!_

_I have final exams and I had retarted friends that were mad at me for nothing then I had my birthday and blah blah!! So sorry!_

_I hope it's not as suckish as it seems to be!! Tell me in a review!!_

* * *

16:59:00….Kuso!!...16:59:25…Kuso!!...16:59:58…Help me Kami**–**sama! I burst through the music room doors with one second to spare. There was no one there…

"Newbie, there are ten minute breaks every three periods," An annoying voice spoke allowed. I looked behind me and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke, my roommate. Goody.

"Then why are you here so early?" I retorted, not even acknowledging the fact that he just called me a newbie. He walked past me and he was carrying a violin case. Two actually.

"One, you left yours at the dorm, and two, I hate the breaks." He answered, holding my pitch black violin case in front of me. I gratefully took it, muttering a small, "Arigatou."

"Why?" I asked as he started up packing his violin.

"Why, what?" He momentarily stopped unpacking and looked at me.

"Why do you hate the breaks?" I continued to look curious. Suddenly, outside the music room, an ear piercing scream filled the halls.

"_**SASUKE**__**–**__**KUN!!**_" I had to cover my ears because it was so loud. Though I could barely see it, I saw a small flinch come from Sasuke. Through the sliding door, I could make out that there were a lot of screaming girls. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_, maybe around fifty to a hundred. The hoard of screaming, shrieking, and utterly annoying girls died down the hall.

"That's why. I absolutely and positively hate _fan girls_." He said the last two words with a great deal of venom in his voice. "They are so annoying." He finished.

"I see." I commented. I began unpacking my violin and tuned it up precisely. Then, I took a sheet of music and put it on the stand. It was, "Pachelbel canon," in D major. I started to play in a very melodic tone. I heard him start to unpack once more. Then, the accompaniment to the song started to play in my ears. I suddenly stopped, making a large screeching sound. Both Sasuke and I flinched at the clamor.

"Sorry," I muttered, my ears still ringing.

"Hn," He ignored my apology and started playing the melody. I played the accompaniment. The song ended just as students started to file in from their break.

"Minna, stand up and stand at the back of the room!" A man with tanned skin and an unlit cigarette sticking out of his mouth said to everyone. He was probably Asuma-Sensei. Everyone did what he said semi-quietly. I stood next to someone with a flute case. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. I smiled at her and she turned away.

"There is a seating chart," Some people groaned at that. "When I call your name, you need to sit down at the seat assigned."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He was first chair violin.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" I was second chair. The list went on and on. Then he listed cellos and violas and basses, and then other instruments that I was too tired to hear. Almost half of the class period was over by the time we were finished.

"Let's play a G major scale," Asuma-sensei said lazily, probably already tired for the day. I know I am. And there are still like seven more class periods left!

Soon, all the 'prodigies,' as the teachers call the students, started to play in tune at the right tempo and all in the right bow direction.

"D major and arpeggio," He said when we were finished with the G major. By the time everyone actually got their notes right, class finished. Gosh, that was a boring class. Next class was…visual arts for me with Hatake Kakashi.

When I got there, only some were in the class.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino's voice rang through my tired ears. Just as I turned around, blonde hair was thrown into my face and I fell backwards from the impact.

"Ino…could you get off me?" She did. "How can you be this hyper after all the classes?"

"Well, I major in visual arts, which doesn't take much exhaustion out of me. Then Phys. Ed. with you and some others, which is like only and hour or so. Then is like music and academia and blah blah blah.

"Yo."

"AH!!" Ino and I jumped. "Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Yo," He repeated.

-Step up to the Music-

-Sasuke's POV-

"TEME!!" a loud scream filled my ears. I sighed.

"I'm right next to you, dobe. You don't have to scream." I glared at the blonde dancer. He pouted.

"But if I don't then you don't listen!"

"Fine! What do you want!?" I gave in, my patience wearing down.

"Have you talked to that new girl yet?" He asked anxiously.

"Sadly, yes. She's my roommate, stupid."

"No way! Introduce me to her!" He was really anxious.

"Iie. You're in our dance class; you do it." I refused. I was not cupid. He kept on whining almost the entire class period until Orochimaru piped up.

"Uzumaki-sssssssssssan," He emphasizes his 'S's. It really gets annoying. I could see beads of sweat form on his forehead. "What may I assssssssk, are you doing?"

"N-N-N-Nothing, Orochimaru-sensei!" Naruto stuttered and backed up about ten feet.

"I ssssssssssee. Well, pleassse be curtioussss to other students and be quiet," Orochimaru-sensei said as he walked back to the front of the classroom. There was suddenly a loud snoring sound. Everyone turned to see Shikamaru sleeping…again and snoring. Orochimaru got an annoyed look on his face and snaked his way over to Shikamaru's desk.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSShikamaru…" He said softly at first. Shikamaru responded with another loud snore and I could see Orochimaru pop a vein. Some girls in our class laughed at the scene. "**NARA SSSSSSSHIKAMARU!!**" His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at our sensei.

"Yeah?" He answered lazily.

"Detention! After sssssschool today!" The vein became more evident as Shikamaru nodded, tucked his head back into his arms, and fell asleep once again. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the class period and listened to Orochimaru talk about why drama is important.

"…Assss you can sssee--" He was cut off by the school bell signaling next class. My next class was Academics with Jiraiya-sensei. I rushed their quickly but rammed into someone on my way.

"Watch where your—Hyuuga?" I saw Hinata on the ground with her books sprawled everywhere.

"S-S-S-Sumimasen!" She started to pick up her books that were on the ground. She picked up the majority of her books and I saw one more notebook that was next to my feet. I picked it up and saw an old picture on the cover. It was somewhat crumpled and had dust on it, but I could still see it clearly, none-the-less.

There was a little girl with short, boy-cut hair; I assumed it to be Hinata. That's not what caught my eye though—what caught my eye was that there were two boys on each side of her. One was…me. And the other was…_Itachi_?! I don't even know this girl, yet she has a picture of her and me and… _Itachi_?!

"Did you photo-shop this picture?!" I asked suddenly. She jumped at my sudden outburst.

"I-I-Iie!" Why was she stuttering? She didn't stutter like this before.

"Then what is this?" I lowered my voice because some people were starting to stare. There was a deep blush that was starting to form on her cheeks as she noticed the non-subtle stares being sent our way. Getting annoyed, I pulled her arm and dragged her into an unoccupied hallway.

"What is this?" I repeated myself, waving the notebook with the picture on it in front of her.

"T-They are—were my…ch-childhood friends," she looked away, "But one died and the other," a ragged sigh came form her, "The other, I have no idea where he is." Her bangs covered her eyes, so I couldn't see her emotion towards my question. Hinata suddenly snatched her notebook and ran.

"Hyu…Hinata!" I called after her. She didn't seem to hear. Annoyance written all over my face, I walked to my class, which I was late for.

"Uchiha-kun! You're late," Jiraiya-sensei said to me as I walked through the door.

"Hn," was my reply. Like I really cared whether or not I was late for Academics. Tch.

Jiraiya-sensei handed out some workbooks that we had to take to class everyday.

"Hyuuga!" I heard a booming voice and a small squeak right after.

"H-hai?" From the corner of my eye, I could see her flinch and look down at her desk.

"Don't stare out the window like that!" Jiraiya said and then started writing something. It looked like a novel.

The rest of the day was such a blur. I had no idea what my homework was. But by the time I got back to my dorm, there was a small body on the unoccupied bed. I had gotten it cleaned earlier this morning cause she kept on nagging at me.

I was going to wake her up but decided against it and just take a nap myself.

* * *

Hope it wasn't _**Completely**_ **_suckiishhhhh!!_** I didn't work on it as hard as I should have and I'm really sorry!!

Well, tell me in a reviewww!!

Love yasssss,

Bye-BEEE!!

Natsukashi-Bishoujo...

* * *


	6. Enter Tatsu

**Dark aura132: **Thank you. I know it takes me a while to update. Gomen!

**Uchiha Sayaka: **I thought about that and you're right! I really never thought about that. I guess I forgot. ARIGATOU for bringing it up!

**HiN4-cH4n: **I'm glad you like it! I have a little surprise about Itachi so… :)

**NotaPunk: **Oro-chan's talking got annoying, I know. :) Here's the update!

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: **I WILL continue! And I'm very happy you like it! kisses

**harley944: **Thank you!

**Lady Goddess 93: **Haha. That's funny (but I didn't mean it that way!). I wrote more for your enjoyment! Hehe.

**pcttgirl23: **I did!

**Kaitlin N: **I like it better too! I hope I do keep it up; it's frustrating! Haha. ILY!

**HeartBrokenHinata: **I have a surprise about that! :)

**Lex07Gaa: **ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!

**2kindsofcrazy: **I did update ASAP!

**EvilAngel767: **Thanks! Hope you get your internet back soon!

**3karen3: **Thanks!

And for everyone that updates like every single chapter;** ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! I really mean it!**

Edit: I'll be going to VIETNAM to visit my family so I'm sorry if I can't update over the summer! But starting around…August like…tenth! I'll update everything I've written, I promise! I'll update like as many chapters as possible when I get back and before school starts!! Hounto ni gomen!

* * *

"Nata-chan, Nata-chan…" A familiar voice rang in my head. "Are you there, Nata-chan?"

"(1)Tatsu-kun?" a small boy stood in front of me. His flat raven hair swayed with the breeze that passed by, making his hair stand up in a wild way; it was almost like a chicken's…no, a duck's butt. I giggled at the sight.

"Nani?" Tatsu tilted his head to the side, making him all the more cute.

"Your hair…" I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Tatsu blushed and pulled his hair down. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Tatsu's face suddenly turned white.

"I…I'm moving." I started laughing some more.

"Ne, Tatsu-kun, you've tried that trick on me everyday since I met you. I think I know better by now." I tried to trick myself into believing it, but by the look on his face, I knew it was true this time. Tears started to swell up in my eyes before I could stop them.

"Hounto ni gomen, Nata-chan."

"You're lying, right?" I let out a distressed laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I know you're lying."

"Nata-chan, please don't cry." He tried to comfort me but it was all in vain. First, Ichirou 'leaves'…and now…and now this?!

Ichirou was Tatsu's older brother. He 'left' us just a few months ago. That's what my elders said to me. But I'm eight, I know what the word 'left' means. That is, when spoken by an elder with a distressed face.

"Where are you moving to?" I still couldn't stop crying. Tatsu gave me a big hug.

"America."

"-nata." I opened my eyes to see Tatsu's onyx eyes staring down at me.

-Step up to the Music-

"…Tatsu-kun?" I'm thinking I felt my usually narrow eyes become huge. I tried to regain my composer quickly.

"No, Wake up. We missed dinner."

"So?"

"So, I'm hungry."

"There's food in the kitchen." She answered groggily, probably not even paying attention to me.

"Hn," I walked into the kitchen and looked into the cabinets. Sure enough, there were various items to choose from. Some things bitter, some things sweet. I picked something called 'Glico Mousse Pocky (bitter).'

"This _is_ bitter." I said to myself, eating one of the so called 'Pocky sticks.'

"My nii-san picked it out for me. He says that I eat too many sweets." I quickly turned to see Hinata holding a book and a small pillow.

"What book is that?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"An Arts book. I was looking up different types of dancing."

"There are only so many types of dancing."

"Actually, there are over 20,000 types of dance." She contradicted me. "And it's steadily rising."

"Hn," I turned away and continued eating, not wanting to admit that I was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." She walked over to her drawers and pulled out various items of clothing.

I walked over to the couch, pocky in hand, and sat down. That book seemed interesting enough…And it was sitting right there. I guess it couldn't hurt to look. In the table of contents were things like instruments, vocals, dance, and miscellaneous.

I turned to page 329, where the first page of 'Dance' was. Suddenly, I realized how large the book actually was. I'm surprised Hinata could actually carry this around.

(2)_**Dance**__ (from French _danser_, perhaps from Frankish) is an art form that generally refers to movement of the body, usually rhythmic and to music, used as a form of expression, social interaction or presented in a spiritual or performance setting. _(3)_There are approximately 20,000 different styles of dance in the world, and the count is rapidly growing._

"The book is actually really interesting." My head shot up with a sharp sting. I winced. Whip flash. Rubbing my neck, I attempted to look up at the reason for my sudden pain once more.

"Hn," I scoffed. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"You could borrow it, if you'd like." She tossed her towel over to her shoulder and went into the kitchen. She turned to me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked away from the book once more.

"If we can't bring our own food, how come they give us kitchens?"

"We once were allowed to, but some second years were idiots and brought alcohol to school."

"Ah."

"But I don't really see how that rule applies to you seeing that you brought your own food anyhow." Hinata smiled sheepishly to herself and pulled out another thing that said 'Pocky.' Only hers said 'strawberry.'

That sheepish smile reminded me of Nata-chan. Wait… Nata… _Hi_Nata… Kami-sama, how could I be so stupid! She was Nata-chan. Nata-chan is Hi_nata_.

"Ne, Uchiha-kun..."

"Hn," I answered.

"Never…mind," She trailed off, putting a pocky stick in her mouth. Coming over to the couch, she sat down next to me. She was so close, considering the couch was so small. "Let me see," Hinata said as she pulled the book so it was on both of our laps.

I read about ten pages till I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Hinata fast asleep and her lips were slightly parted. They looked soft. I pushed a strand of her midnight-blue hair out of her face. I felt myself going closer to her face. Closer…and closer…

What am I doing?! I suddenly jerked myself back. Breath…

I got up and walked over to my bed and lied down. Going to sleep will help.

* * *

(1) Tatsu-kun is Sasuke (even though its obvious) and it means dragon.

(2) Copyright to Wikipedia

(3)I have no idea if thats right or not, i just made it up!

Well, I promise to try to update ASAP! Thanks again to everyone that reviews and everyone that review_ed._

ILY. minna, BYE-BEE!

-Nastukashi-Bishoujo :)


End file.
